Cheesy Cheesier & Cheesiest
by dead killer-just do it or die
Summary: James uses pick-up lines and Lily's witty responses.Lily and James fic.Oneshot.Read and Review!First story, so please review.


**

* * *

**

Cheesy.Cheesier.Cheesiest.

**By : Dead Killer (_and Jaliy_)**

**A:N : Its a Lily and James fic.Drabble.Humor.Just some silly stuff. He uses really cheesy pickup lines on Lily and she replies wittily.. Oneshot..**

**J - James**

**L - Lily**

* * *

**J** - Are you a parking ticket?

L - What??

J - You got fine written all over you.

L - Then what are you Potter? You have freak written all over you.

* * *

_As she's leaving_.. J - Hey aren't you forgetting something?

Lily: What?

James: Me!

L-Potter, you seem to have forgotton something too.

J- What??

L- Your brains.

* * *

J- I'm addicted to yes, and I'm allergic to no. So what's it gonna be?

L- Well I'm allergic to you. And sometimes people need to get over their allergies. So build a bridge and get over it.

* * *

J-Somebody better call God, cuz' he's missing an angel!

L-And somebody better call St.Mungos cuz' their missing their mad patient.

* * *

J-Can I have directions?

L-To where?

J- To your heart.

L-Can I have directions?

J- To where??

L- To the bathroom cuz' I want to puke.

* * *

J- Excuse me miss... Do you have a chocolate frog? Actually, I don't want one, I just wanted to start a conversation with you.

_Lily looks skeptical with a raised eyebrow._

J-Ok then never mind.

* * *

J- Can I see your hand? (_he draws a little river then a bunny on one side and says he can't get to the other side because he will go glub glub glub.)_

L- What was the point of that?

J- Just wanted an excuse to hold your hand.

L-Then can I have an excuse to touch you?

J (_with a suggestive smile says_) - Of course, any where you like.

_She punches him and walks aways in answer_.

* * *

J- Lily, you are always present in my dreams!

L-And you are always present in my nightmares.

* * *

J-Hey, Laura! (_gives Lily a Big hug_). I haven't seen you for such a long time!! Wow, you've changed!

L- James, I'm not Laura.

J-What? Oh my God, you've even changed your name!

L- _Gives him a disgusted look and walks away._

* * *

J: Potter. James Potter.

L: Evans. Lily Evans.

J: Me. Date Me.

L: No. Heck No.

(Contributed by **HollyRosalie**)

* * *

J-Hi, the voices in my head told me to come over and talk to you.

L- The voices in my head are telling me to get away from you.

* * *

J-I dropped a tear in the ocean, the day I find it is the day I'll stop loving you.

L-Well, go and search for it in the ocean and drown yourself in the process.

* * *

J-I have had a really bad day and it always makes me feel better to see a pretty girl smile. So, would you smile for me?

L-Thanks Potter very flattering, but NO.

* * *

J-I must be a snowflake, 'cuz I've fallen for you.

L- But I don't see you falling Potter.

* * *

_James takes Lily's hand and says,_

J - I have only three more months to live.

_Lily squeezes his hand.Hard.Nearly crushes it. Which causes him to wince._

L - Can I make the process faster?

* * *

L-James, your eyes are as blue as the sky.

J-Actually Lily, they are hazel, but go on.

L- Oh..Well.. When I look into your eyes, it is like a gateway into the world of which I want to be a part of.

J-Aw, Lily that's so cute and sweet!. But what exactly are you trying to say??(_with a smirk_)

L-hm..James, will you go out me??

_James jumps up and down with joy._

J-Of course,my dearest Lily. But..I'm feeling kind of insecure right now. Can I have a hug?

_James encircles his arms around her waist,without waiting for an answer, and hugged her for a very long time, so long that Lily looked up at James with a rather annoyed look and went_

L - mm..James??

J - Oh sorry Lils.

_Lily sighes in exasperation._

* * *

**Complete! Sorry if the English and grammar are bad. I know that some of Lily's responses are not exactly funny so if you have a better one please tell me. **

**I could never have posted this story without the help of my bestest(lol) friend, JALIY..She rocks! we wrote it together and posted it in my account..and BellaVI thanx to her too!  
Please review with your comments and please give your honest opinion! Tell me your most favorite Pickup line! and what about the title..I'm not quite happy with it!**

**Anyways**

**Dead Killer.**


End file.
